Evolution Through The Mind
by Jibriel
Summary: Two years after the "Endless Waltz" as the Gundum pilots reffered to it as. The earth Has destoryed all colonies, or so they though. A colony hidden for years has came abck to earth to unleash there power.
1. Prolouge

Evolution through the Mind  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Relena Darlian Sought to live up to the peace, after 2 years of peace from the "Endless Waltz," as the Gundam Pilots called it. In the depths of the Universe there was another Colony that survived the destruction of the colonies. It was the only Colony to surpass technological features. And they called themselves the "Star of Life" and there project that they called "project Queen of The Mind."  
  
The colony lived out there for the 2 years that earth had peace, reconstructing them to the brink perfection. When they began to believe they had there perfection they came out of hiding. They came for unknown reasons. There technology was greater then any other technology ever seen. This technology had no name, but what they called it was mind control and they used it for there mind games. Even the slightest bit of trouble they had encountered was either destroyed or captured to be used for there mind games. They had no pity or remorse for those who stood in there way. They believed that they were bringing peace to the universe by taking individuality away.  
  
The colony had made its move, to earth. Once they arrived, they weren't greeted with open minds. Even so, they were still greeted. It was not a fair greet, and taking it harshly wasn't the least of the Earth's problems. That's when everything blew up before the earth. Defenseless against the very same thing they had power with years ago. The earth was crumbling before every ones eyes. Time stood still as the Earth had its "evolution." 


	2. Chapter 1 The Sleep

CHAPTER 1 - The Sleep  
  
The Colony as well as the space crafts from earth piled up in space. The Time stood still as every person on earth stood still. Watching, waiting, and knowing they could do nothing. People stopped in streets to watch the terrifying acts of this "new colony" they have encountered. As they watched, the Colony sat there and just waited for the response of Earth, but there was a long pause in the universe, so quiet as if life its self no longer existed.  
  
Finally the silence broke as one of the Space crafts' pilots shouted out to the colony, "You are under protected grounds, WE WILL FIRE AT ANY CAUSE!" There was no reply from the colony. Just more silence, silence that was agonizing on the earth. The colony began to move. All the space crafts from earth fired all at once. Each and every space craft made no dent or any effect on the colony ship. Finally they gave up. "What is your business with the earth?" The space craft asked. Then there was more silence, the silence was so great that it was a feeling that was almost as someone were watching, waiting.  
  
Finally there was a reply that came from the colony. The reply was muffled a bit then was herd all over the earth. It was the voice of the colony's leader. An unknown ruler, but that had made no difference. "We have come for this planet. There is nothing you can do. Fire guns, think over and over, but it won't do anything because you have minutes to remember this life." The earth and its people were stricken by those words that were heard. The only thing heard was people crying. Weather it was as loud as a heard of elephants, or silent as the mind it's self, each individual's crying was heard.  
  
The ship opened. Out came a large antenna like device. The Space crafts all fired at it. Nothing happened. The whole galaxy shook. With one blast the entire planet was engulfed in a flame of mind controlling power. There would be no escape, and there was none.  
  
The world fell. The fall was a fall of silence and sleep. The world's people fell asleep in there minds. The space crafts from earth fell back down to the earth. The colony drew closer and closer as it let out more ships to earth. The closer it got the more ships came out. All the ships that came from the colony flew down to the sleeping earth, to over come its supreme rule. And rule the world as there own, to believe there was no error to there supremeness. At that very moment, they were right. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Gundam Gathering

CHAPTER 2 The Gundam Gathering  
  
The colony had landed its mark. Its leader and her colony had assassinated earth's current leader the second they had gotten to earth. She had also taken the place as ruler of earth the second she had the chance to. She had also made her image of ruler look eternal. She just sat in her home, waiting, watching for someone or some thing to arrive. This leader, whose name was revealed as Alexis, was sitting at the head of her table drinking wine. As she sipped wine from her class with great elegance, she heard a knock upon the door. A small pause before she stopped to answer. "You may enter," Alexis said as she continued to drink her wine sip by sip. A man entered the room with a bold face. "We have located all 6 of the ones you requested," the servant told Alexis. "Good. Now, bring them all to me. I have special jobs for them," Alexis said to the servant as she sipped the last of her wine. "We have also finished the recreation," the servant said as he left. "Ah, quite good, before I know it the world will once again be plagued with mobile suits," Alexis said with such a grin on her face that it was almost insanely terrifying.  
  
The knock once again interrupted Alexis. She invited the knocking soul in. The five Gundam pilots had entered Alexis's room. Then Relena entered the room. They were dressed formally. They looked as if they knew nothing of each other. Renacance stood up to speak, "I believe I have jobs for you all, if you will follow me." They followed Alexis as if they were under drones of her control, just as if she were there master.  
  
They followed Alexis down a hall, until they reached a room. The door was a large door fit for a ball room door. There were the finest golden carvings on the door, as the rest of le large building. Alexis opened the door to reveal a dark room. Then she began to walk down a hall in the room. They reached 5 large covered machines. Alexis turned around to the six, "Now I have created some familiar faces. They are the pinnacle creation. They are exactly as your old ones were." They all looked puzzled. Then Alexis flipped a switch which made the covers fall to the ground. The covers revealed exact replicas of the Gundams. The Former pilots looked surprised to see there old "pals." The only thing they could not remember was why they felt so familiar to them, like they had always known them. 


End file.
